All The Sand and The Stars
by ForeverForNow
Summary: Alec and his friends go on a summer break road-trip to the seaside, for three weeks of 'sun, surf, and fun' -quote Isabelle. Little does the dashing protagonist, Alec, know what will be in store for him... Alec/Magnus AU AH fic, with a little Clary/Jace and Izzy/Simon on the side.


Hey! I know I've been MIA for ages but here's a new story that I hope you guys will enjoy :) Magnus and Alec mainly with a little of the rest.. you'll see what it's about by reading more I guess!

I don't own it, baby.

* * *

I smiled as I felt the wind rush through my hair, and laughed as Jace started singing along to whatever upbeat song was currently blasting through the speakers of Simon's banged-up Chevy. His voice was horribly off key and kept breaking at the high notes but hey- that's what made it so funny!

The sweltering rays of blinding sunlight lit up his whole face and his hair was practically sparkling… not that I noticed that, of course. I could make out Simon's grumbling from the back seat- barely- over the sound of the music and wind. I glanced over my shoulder to see my sister smack him on the arm, before smirking and leaning into his shoulder.

I scrunched my nose up- the gangly boy was sweaty, I was sure of it. Yuck.

Clary- Jace's short ass girlfriend- pulled me out of my thoughts by chucking her worn flip-flop at my head, narrowly avoiding the mirror.

"Hey! Watch it; do you want Jace to crash?" I yelped at her, pushing long strands of messy dark hair out of my face. The wind just pushed it right back.  
"Yeah!" Isabelle chimed in indignantly, "It's scary enough letting him drive _un_distractedly, let alone with you being an idiot back here!"  
She had turned to glare at the red-head who was seated beside her in the cramped vehicle. Clary, however, was staring at me with a small smile on her freckled face.

"Alec, pass the water please?" She had to shout for me to hear it over the music, but her face was a picture of innocence. Which is why I approached her request with extreme caution.

See, Clary has been going out with my brother for around two (or was it three now?) years. They met at a nightclub, actually come to think of it I was there too- it had been school break and Pandemonium always threw 'School's out' soirees- and, much to our surprise, as Jace was never exactly Mr. Commitment, they have been inseparable ever since. Which is good for Jace because it finally made him grow up, at least somewhat.

The couple have pretty much gone through puberty together, which is disastrous because Clary- perfect little nerdy Clary- is now the most insane person I know. Once she died my cat Church's tail bright pink _just to see what I would do about it._ Just because I'm fashion inept doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with product abuse. _Hello, _I'm the brother of Isabelle Lightwood for crying out loud.

Anyway, Clary is a little devil, by the definition of the word. I definitely don't want to trust her with our dwindling water supply- in fact my very gut instincts are screaming at me to _ignore her, ignore her, ignore her goddammit._  
"Yeah, sure. Don't drink it all though, okay?" And I tossed her one of the wet-with-condensation drink bottles by my feet. _Coward._

Pushing that annoying little inner-voice out of my mind, I laid my cheek on the car door and closed my eyes, just enjoying the feel of the cool wind on my red face.

I was suddenly jolted awake by the screeching of the car's brakes. Feeling like a zombie, I groaned and looked around groggily.

"What the fuck- where are we?" I realised mid-sentence that Jace was leaning out of his side to press a small red button on a speaker, surrounded by pictures of photo-shopped meal options and glistening soft drinks. Salivating only slightly, I felt relief as I realised for the first time since we started this stupid road trip how hungry I actually was.

"Good old McDonalds- where's the farm you ask? I don't know; he never actually had one." We all just sat there in silence as Simon chuckled at his own joke, which none of us understood in the least. Oh well, we're used to it. Izzy's choice in boyfriend has always baffled me, I'm just glad that Simon is tolerable because that's saying more than most of her other ones.

"Shut up farm-rat. I'm ordering. What do y'all want now?" Jace adopted an exaggerated Southern accent, tipping his cap as if it were a real farmer's hat. I caught Simon's momentary blush before he looked away and stuck the finger up at Jace, who grinned. I knew he loved it when he won verbal swordplay. I told him to get me a burger meal with a large coke, while Izzy insisted on getting a chicken wrap 'to watch her thighs' and Clary, after apprehension from Isabelle's order decided to get the same. Simon shook his head in disgust at the girls' choices and ordered a stack of hot cakes with extra syrup.

"I don't even think they make them after lunch, Simon."  
"Whatever. Ask them. If it's a guy get Alec to ask because we all know he knows best how to woo a man- Argh!" Simon was cut off as Clary used her other flip-flop to whack him on the head. Isabelle shoved off of him and flipped her hair in distaste.  
"Fuck you, man." I glared at him, cursing him over and over in my head.  
The dick knows I hate gay innuendos; I cannot express how much I regret telling my idiot friends about my 'little secret'. So what, I'm gay. Get over it.

They now insist on trying to set me up with ever gay, bi or confused male in our city, which would maybe be nice if they actually took my interests into consideration. It has made for a lot of awkward nights, and even those that weren't bad to begin with soon turned pear-shaped as the guys soon realised I was an innocent little prissy virgin and left me on my merry way. Ugh.

Jace finished telling the robotic voice what we wanted and drove up to the takeout window to collect our meals.

The car in front of us seemed to have ordered everything on the menu, twice, because it took so long for us to drive forwards we could have eaten everything while waiting. I seriously don't know how I'm going to survive three weeks of this. Sure, we're renting a small house on the beach, in the middle of summer, just us to have fun and do whatever we want for the holidays, but I was already growing tired of their company.

I didn't even notice that we had driven forward until suddenly Jace was bending over to grab his wallet and I looked up into the eyes of the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life, holding a tray of crappy food and wearing a bored-to-death expression on his tanned, made-up face.

* * *

Hope you liked it :) Review so I can improve (and it might just motivate me to actually continue this!)

-Em


End file.
